The dragon princess is Lucy Heartfillia
by WhiteFox559
Summary: "What do you mean that I'm the Princess of this world!" "It's like I said you're the Dragon Princess and I'm sorry I left you Lucy" As she say my name I felt like I will ... This my first fanfiction and English is not my first language. please review . THANK YOU!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaim: do not own ****Fairy Tail**

**This my first fanficition. I hope you like it and please review ok ^-^ **

**I'm so sorry of making Natsu and Lissanna bad**

**This is going to be a LucyxOc **

Lucy P.O.V

I never knew that they will betray me like that when Lissanna came back from the dead. I felt like they forgot about me, like I'm not there in fairy tail so I made up my mind to quit this guild.

I walk up to Master's office and knocked the door "come in"then I went in with a sad face. "Master, can I…quit the guild" I asked and the master got surprised that I said. "Why's that Lucy, give me a reason" master asked "I…can't help that no one notice me and I feel useless to them because no none will talk to me or ask if I'm ok and I want to go train for awhile.." saying that master nodded and I sobbed. "Ok but you must not tell anything about Fairy Tail" master held my hand and the fairy tail insignia disappeared into the thin air. "Thank you, Master I'll try and come back" as I walk out the door I wiped my tears and walk out the guild door, well no one notice "good-bye….Fairy tail" as I close the door of my favourite guild. I walked to my apartment and summoned Leo "Leo can put all of my stuff in the celestial world" "I can but are you planning to go somewhere Princess" I nodded to Leo and he was surprised "but why princess?" "I just want to get away from here please help me ne?" I was packing my clothes and I saw Leo nod.

Leo P.O.V

I wonder why Lucy wants to get away from here I thought as I looked at Lucy and I nodded to her as she sees me. I helped her put her stuff and notice that her guild mark wasn't on her hand "princess where is your guild mark" I asked with a surprised faced as Lucy tell me "I quit" she tried to smile but I could tell that she wanted to cry as I walk up to her and hugged her and she let tears drop run down her face. "Please don't cry princess, we are here to help you so don't cry" she stop crying and I helped her pack her clothes.

No one P.O.V (guild)

The master came down to announce that Lucy is gone from the guild, "OK, Listen up!" the guild became quite "There was a child of mine that quitted our guild" "Master who are you talking about everyone's here" said Natsu with a weird face on him. "You foolish brats, everyone forgot about her!" "Who are you talking about master everyone is here" said Mirajane. Then suddenly the guild door flew open and there was a guy with a hood that covers his face, "Sorry, does anyone know Lucy Heartfilia?" as he said the guild looks at the master and whisper "That's right Lu-chan isn't here" Levy McGarden who just noticed with the other guild members. "And I haven't seen her since we came back from Edolas" said Wendy saying it with the questioned face. "Wait that means that Lucy had quit the guild "asked Natsu who were secretly laughing, inside of him "aye"replided Happy. "What do you mean she quit this guild?" said it with a angry voice "who are you anyway and what do you need Lucy for?" asked Ezra.

?P.O.V (still Fairy Tail)

When I heard that Lucy left, I hurried and called for Azumi on telepathy "Azumi, it looks like Lucy is gone from Fairy Tail" I said calmly. "What!" she screamed hurt my head, " you know I nearly went to deaf" I answered back. "OI! Don't ignore us" as the pink hair came running in front of me with his fire dragon slayer magic. "Don't you have manners" as I stopped his hand of fire.

Azumi P.O.V

This is bad I thought as me and crystals were looking for Lucy while Ryuu is dealing with Lucy ex-guild members now. I thought that she was going to be happy with her guild but it looks like I was wrong, I have to find her quickly and get her there before that ruins everything. As I tell Ryuu to go and help us find Lucy as I tell him with my telepathy but then he replied that he's busy with Fairy Tail.

Lucy P.O.V

I got to the train station and Leo went to buy the train ticket for me and him. "Should I write a letter to the guild Leo" I asked "princess, you should at least tell me why you're leaving Fairy Tail" Leo replied. "T..they can't remember me and nobody noticed me except for Master even if I was there no one will talk to me" as I tried to hold my tears but Leo grabbed me and hugged me saying "please don't cry , princess. There will be a day that they will remember you and want you back so please don't cry." "I know but it too painful to keep it in my heart and it hurts me that I left the guild" as I sobbed, around Leo. As we go inside the train I felt something weird, 'I think I'm forgetting something important' I thought. "princess, the train will leave if you don't hurry up" Leo yelled, "Ok I got it just wait for me" I replied 'maybe it's my imagination' I thought.

Crystal P.O.V

Azumi and I was looking for Lucy while Ryuu do whatever he want. "Azumi, should we go to Fairy Tail and get Ryuu to find Lucy" I asked with a tired voice "what, why?" she asked me. "Because isn't it easy for Ryuu to use his power to look for her and what if Ryuu is doing while we're here looking for her" as I looked at Azumi it looked like it worked "well that's true that he's the last element dragon slayer but he doesn't know how Lucy smells like" "Then we should look for Lucy's house and I think where it is." I walked in front of Azumi and I looked back at Azumi because she gets lost really quickly.

I hope you like my first fanficition and sorry of the grammar and the spelling

^. ^ Please review thank you very much...

See you in the next chapter Bye~. ~


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello and I'm sorry if it short because I had lots of stuff **

**Thank you for the advice and I'll try and make it longer ^. ^**

**I'll try and update more often but I have school so I won't be able to do it every day **

**DISCLAIM: I do not own Fairy Tail **

**Here is chapter 2 …..Thank and please review. ^.^ **

Ryuu P.O.V (still at Fairy tail)

When I caught that pink guy's hand, I saw everyone with their jaws reaching the ground except for their small, old gramps and he asks to come to his office. I followed him after, "Hello, are you the Master from here?" I asked as he turns to me and then I smelt that Crystal and Azumi were coming but I didn't really care if they come or not. "Is there something matter?" he asked and I shake my head to say 'no'. "Can I ask, who you are and why are you looking for Lucy?" "My name is Inamiya Ryuu **(A/N: I just made that up)** and we came to get Lucy to come with us for some years" I replied to him. He was looking at me, 'this is awkward' I thought and then *bang*.

No one P.O.V

There was a huge bang so we went out to look who it was then I saw 2 girls standing there looking at Inamiya "OI, Ryuu hurry we have to go now if we don't we will…." then there were a few minute of silences in the whole guild. Ryuu just jump from up stair to down stair and landed safety on the ground and the guild was shocked that he didn't even get hurt. "I'll come and please stop yelling my ear still ring and it hurt a lot you know, Azumi" Ryuu breaking the silence. "Ryuu, we found her apartment so let's hurry" as crystal telepathy to Ryuu and Ryuu was shocked that they found it quickly.

Lucy P.O.V

As Leo and me rode the train for nearly 1 whole day and got to Cedar, I naturally fell asleep. "Princess, wake up we have arrived to the Cedar station" Leo said with a sweet low voice to wake me up. I got up and had some stretching; we went out of the train and walk to the city. "Loke, where are we going?" I asked and he replied "well, I'm looking for a place to stay" I nodded at him. We found a place to sleep, we went to the room, to put our stuff in and we went to look for a place to train.

Azumi P.O.V

There was an awkward silence in the guild until Ryuu came down and landed perfectly as he said no to yell. When he showed a shocked face I knew that Crystal has already told him then he just we back to his normal face. "Oi, I asked who you are and stop ignoring us!" I looked up and saw a pink hair dude coming at us. 'man, he's noisy' I thought but then there was a huge hand that hit and I looked to the owner of the big hand. 'Oi, Oi, that small hand has a huge with a small body' I thought. "Oh, yea he's the master of this guild" said Ryuu looking at me "What! That old, short man is the guild master!" crystal and I said it the same time in telepathically.

Ryuu P.O.V

When I told that he's the master of this guild, I nearly went deaf because Azumi and Crystal, shouting in my head and making my ear drum ring. 'They are so loud if they both shout' I thought. "Don't shout in my head and if you want to shout do it in your own head" I shout in my head but it was funny how they had a pale face and they just nodded without speaking.

No one P.O.V

"ouch, gramps that hurts!" Natsu yelled at Master Makarov, he let go of Natsu and Azumi asked "Are you this guild Master?" with a pale face. "Yes I am, and you are?"He asked, "My name is Aoki Azumi and this is Nakamoto Crystal" **(Their name is all made up)** and she introduce them except Ryuu. "And who is that guy next to you" Lissanna asked. "Wait, that mean he didn't introduce himself yet" Crystal giving him a death glare, "I told you to introduce" Ryuu fake shaking in front of the guild, "ok, I'm sorry, Hello my name is Inamiya Ryuu, ok done" *smack* got hit by Azumi because he was rude. "what did you do that" he yelled at Azumi who was annoyed by Ryuu. "Well then it was nice to meet you but we have a mission to take care of so, if you can excuse us then" Crystal said as they bow except for Ryuu who got smacked again but this it was Crystal and Ryuu had faint with a big bump on his head.

Master Makarov P.O.V

*Smack* as I look at the girl who smack Inamiya, 'if I remember correctly I'm her name was Nakamoto, that's goanna hurt' I thought. When they excuse themselves, I went back to my office think how it is different them and my guild. I was shaking my head when Natsu busted into my Office without a knock, 'yep they are so different and they respect people's personal space while…..' I thought looking at Natsu followed by Ezra and Grey, I sighed "Who were those people and why did they come here to get Lucy?" Ezra asked with a death glaring me. "I don't know" I answered looking at my work, "But you were talking to that Imaya guy" Natsu replied, "I was about to when we heard the door bang" still looking at my work.

No one P.O.V (Back to Lucy)

We walked for ages but then it was getting dark so we had to go back when we heard a painful scream from a dark cave. "Princess, stay here ok" worrying but his master/princess, "but Loke (not sure if it's Loki or Loke)" "no you stay here until I get back and if I don't come back please run away from here, ok princess" still worrying. "I got it but please be safe will you" said Lucy with a worried face on her because of her sprits.

**Sorry if it short and I won't be able to update this week and next week cause I have test to do at school **

**I'll be updating every fortnight **

**I wish it was ok and please review **

**Thank You**


	3. Author note (sorry)

**Hello and I'm sorry that I didn't upload it but i don't have any idea how to write this so this is not a chapter.**

**Disclaim- I do not own Fairy Tail **

**This will show you how the oc character looks like**

**Thank you and I'm sorry for not uploading **

**Name:** Inamiya Ryuu (last name first)

**Age: **18

**Magic:** Last elemental dragon slayer

Dragon name- Totaka (name made up) .

**Clothes: **Wears blue skinny jeans with chains hanging down and a blue black jacket and inside he wears blackish grey tank top.

**Hair: **His hairs are flat and short. His hair colour is black with blue stripe.

**Eye colour: **bluish silver eyes.

**Dislike: ** When teaching other people his power.

**Likes:** Like to play with animal even if it is dangerous (somehow all animal likes him) and to play with his friends. His favourite colour Sky blue or Night Blue

**Name: **Aoki Azumi (last name first)

**Age: **19

**Magic**: Telepathy and learned one more but for now it a secret

**Clothes: **Wears a uniform- its pink purple with black stripes (skirt) and she wears a white pink tank top with a white vest

**Hair: **Top of the hair is light purple then it gets lighter to pink at the bottom and her hair length up to her back (1/2, half way)

**Eye colour: **Pink with purple mixed and sometime if she uses to much power her eye will turn fully purple

**Dislike: **People who want to fight all the time, getting lost

**Likes: **Likes sweet and likes teasing people, likes to look around

**Name: **Nakamoto Crystal (last name first)

**Age: **16

**Magic**: crystal magic and can find any lost things

**Clothes: **Wears a uniform but different then Azumi-she wears blue skirt and white t-shirt and wears a grey hood jumper (zip) with wolf ears on top of the hood

**Hair: **Has white hair but not like Mirajane and a bit greyish

**Eye colour: **Dark yellowy green eyes

**Dislike: **People who want to fight all the time, always have to look after Azumi when she younger than Azumi

**Likes: **…she just likes to complain

**I'm going to keep writing this story but first I'm going to starting one with my sister(blackdragon559) **

**Please look forward to it and next I write this I'll try and write longer thank you ^. ^**

**For now Bye Bye **


	4. i'm sorry there will be a Author Note 2

Hi, it been long time since I wrote this but sorry to tell you this is not a chapter.

It been writing (well typing)

I have no idea what happen next but I will continue this story but it will take long so I wont be writing a story with my sister (blackdragon559) since she goes crazy when she think about the plot (and she is scary) hehehe

THANK YOU FOR NOW BYE BYE

^ . ^


	5. Chapter 3

Hello and I'm so sorry to make you wait long

This is the chapter 3 and I wish you like it and it might be a bit ooc or a lot

DISCLAIM- I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL

Please review Thank You

Lucy P.O.V

I waited for Loke to come back and then I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder. I tried not to scream but then "aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" sounded came from the cave and it scared all out of me. I look at the people who were behind me to see two guys, one with blond hair and with a black hair. It looked like the blond hair guy was frozen after that scream while the black hair guy is emotionless. Then the blond guy move to me and staring at me like I know something about it "um, who are you?" he asked me and I looked at his shoulder to see what the other guy is doing then I see this mark on his shoulder. 'I recognised that symbol or was a guild mark' I thought to myself. "AHHHHH" it sounded more painful so was about to go in when Loke came out with a little girl who look like about 8 years old.

?P.O.V

'What a weird girl?' I thought then another person came holding a little girl. He came running to that blond hair girl, "what happened Loke?" she asked the guy coming. He stopped and looked at us and told the blond hair girl "No, time run, we have to or you'll be in danger."

Lucy P.O.V

"No, time run, we have to or you'll be in danger." Loke said to me. My face was blank until Loke shake me. "And do you know them?"he ask me and I shake my head "don't know, well might as well go." He gave me the girl and he walked to those boys. "Whoever you are you should run from here before the people wake up" he told them before disappearing in 'poof'. I just started to run like Loke told me and those two boys were running behind me as well.

At Lucy's old apartment (Ryuu P.O.V)

"This apartment is so normal than her mansion don't you think" I asked them as they just nodded at me "so, what do I do now?" I asked while both of them just fell (anime style). "You have to get her smell to find Lucy" Azumi said after recovering from her fall 'did I do something wrong' I thought to myself. I went around her house to see any clues but I found nothing and I went to her bathroom to see and I could smell vanilla and strawberry. "I think I found her scent" I shouted while they came running to the bathroom, they even ran into me making me fall forward where the tub edge was but I tried trying to fall on my head I put arm out straight and I was so lucky that got my arm out just right time to caught myself. "What are you doing Ryuu" crystal asks me, while I got poked by an thick arrow on my mind "ugr, I just fell because you guys pushed me and I nearly got hit on my head so I got my arm straight to stop the fall by pushing myself up" I said, "Oh sorry" they answered with clamed face. "So are we going after Lucy or what" Azumi said still with the clam face "I think she is heading toward Cedar, should we contract Akira or should we contract Mya-chan" I said. I saw Crystal and Azumi face, they had their eye like a dinner plate "If you contact Akira we'll kill you, we don't care even if you are the last element dragon slayer" they said it unison but with the dead panned face. 'They are so scary when they do that together' I thought shaking of fear "Ok I got it but we'll get Lucy more quickly" I said "haa, ok but just call Mya find Lucy I'll kill you" Azumi said sighing.

Lucy P.O.V (time skip to the hotel because I'm to lazy to write it)

After we came to my hotel with a little girl and 2 boys I don't know, "Um, who are you?" I asked and the blond hair guy just smirked at me and the black hair had emotionless face. "Sorry, my name is Rogue Cheney and this is..." getting cut off because of that blonde hair guy dude "I'm the awesome Sting Eculiffe" "pardon me" 'I don't think he's awesome, weird' I thought to myself and I just smile not even listening to him. I looked at the girl and she'd seem to be waking up but 'she really look like someone I know but who' I thought. "Um, where am I?" the girl asked and I came back from my thought "You're at my hotel, are you ok?" I asked and she nodded. "Have I seen you before?" I asked and it looked like she went to her own thought. "Sorry, but you looked like someone I know, can I ask your name" "My name is Saki Mya" she answered, she looked so cute then there was something ringing. "Ah, sorry but I think that was mine" she smile a bit "Hello" she answered that lacrima **(don't know how to spell) **she went to talk and I remember those 2 boys were still there "You know that you can go now" I said as they just "then bye blondie" "good night", "Bye and you're blonde as well" I said sighing.

Mya P.O.V

"Hello" I said, "Mya, can you look for Lucy Heartfilia and we'll come as soon as possible and what happened to you?" Azumi asked me, I just smile "Don't worry, girl that looks familiar helped me and I'm at her hotel and she seems nice" I can hear the footstep coming toward me "Um, are you hungry? " she asked me and I nodded "Yes, but can I know your name please?" I asked "Oh yea my name is Lucy Heartfilia, sorry for the late introducing myself" she smiled at me "WHAT" there was screaming on the screen "Ryuu, Crystal we already found Lucy" Azumi shout at the others. "R-yuu, Crystal they sound familiar" she scratched her head "Wait, Inamiya Ryuu, Nakamoto Crystal and Aoki Azumi, is that really you?" she ask and the other nodded "So you're Lucy-nee chan" "Mya don't let Lucy out of your sight until we come to you ok" Crystal said as I nodded.

Sorry if it's short I'll make it soon as possible the next time I write if anything happens

Until 2 week it the holiday I might write more

Thank you and review

Until we meet bye bye ^ - ^


End file.
